User talk:Keo5
⎰ Tiger ♫ R.E.M. ♫ ⎰ 02:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Not for this wiki, no; I don't have the adequate rights. Sorry. Could you ask Mythrun, and also ask how to edit the navi bar and if we could put a link to here on our wiki. Test. ⎰ Tiger ♫ R.E.M. ♫ ⎰ 01:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Test 2: ₮iger 01:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) TEest: { ₮iger } ≈₮op Ha৳ ₡a৳≈ 21:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Test 2: Tiger Chat -iJazzermb Thanx! Thanks a ton! MassiveSodaDuck Nope. I'm blocked, remember? Sig Sorry, I have to change my sig. It is too big according to Mythrun's rules. -MSD Signature Hi Sim! I how did you make your signature ona border and glow? Tiger This is all the code who does it: border:3px solid purple; border-radius:3em 1em 3em 1em; box-shadow: 0 0 5px 5px #6C2DC7; If you add that into your sig, then you will get a purple glow. I edited your signature above with the code. Take a look! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] If I wanted to have it on a slant like yours, except with a black border and an orange glow, how would I go about doing that? Tiger Like this: Tiger [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Admin I saw, 99up made you a bureaucrat and me an admin. He is leaving Wikia. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Ugh This is a shared account. Most rants aren't mine. Shut up. ProfArchibaldHale Server "Progress" Thanks, that's awesome that you're brushing up, we'll need all the help we can get... Unfortunately, no further "technical" progress can be made until LEGO replies, but we can always make concept art and plan things out. I'll be compiling a list of all the work done thus forth at some point, so keep a sharp eye out. ;) RE: Chat If anyone would actually READ the news post, then this would be explained. We had to close chat because of a series of glitches including a bug allowing a user to log in as other accounts. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 00:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Music Open my userpage in the editor and scroll to the bottom. The template is there, just copy and paste it to your userpage and swap out the video ID thingy. :It appears you didn't see this message... Categories Hey, Keo. I was looking at your user page, and I noticed that you added some categories. Please remove them, as you are not a Venture League NPC/Vendor, and your name shows up on the category pages. Thanks, 01:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your help! I appreciate that very much, I've been trying for so long! :) Mistergryphon (Talk) 14:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Gryphon messed up! I... don't exactly know quite what I have to do with the the template once I get it, maybe you can help me? Thanks very much. Mistergryphon (Talk) 14:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Who were you in LU, other than tiger? QuantumMetalBrickfromLU 00:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) QuantumMetalBrick Messages Those are automatic messages, he didn't write it. Hey Tiger: I heard that you were leaving the wiki forever. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mistergryphon (Talk) 12:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, sure. I have two dogs also! Their names are Wilson and Dorothy, but I'm sure you didn't need to know that. Wilson was rescued when he was just seven weeks old from a storm in Florida, and I've had him ever since, but I'm sure that will just bore you. :P Good luck with your new dog! Mistergryphon (Talk) 19:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not far enough along to advertise. Hey Keo, I was wondering, you are very good at editing photos. What program do you use? (More importantly, could you possibly give me some pointers on it). Also, fabulous job on Pang's official movie poster! You can reply on my talk page and delete this after wards, as I don't think it pertains to anything else here... TheMachine.Wiki 21:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) TIGER! Listen, I will login and chat on Brickipedia in a few. I was able to tell Hollis off the situation, so please come immediately. And also, tell Hollis to come, too. 21:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC)DiddyVaporFalcon 21:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) On my way. Chat Blocks Thanks for the notice, it's all taken care of. Really nice to know I can count on you.... :) Hey Tiger. thorn here! I just wanted to say hi so HI! :P your old friend (Btw i am not like 1,530 :P) thorn :) 'Kick Ban' Please, this is getting annoying, you keep screaming to a moderator just for saying one word that makes you angry! Just tell me next time if that offends you and I'll greatly apologize! I'm kind of different. Yahooie7 23:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Just so you know, you can come back into chat at any point. Also, I am not getting angry about the word. There are some little children viewing the wiki, as you don't have to be a member in order to make an account. ''₮iger'' DOG WITH TOP HAT! You have taken a picteure of your dog... like a sir. G / Darwin 20:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Tiger. It's Diddy, again. Just wantin' to know how you have been. By the way, I am Admiral Neo now, not "Adrimal". If you look on Brickipedia, I am a chat mod. Thanks, Diddy. Uh... chat? Hehe? I'M SO BORED, I'M ALL ALONE, ALL ALOOOoone... Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 16:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello 'Tiger'. My cousin recently passed away because of cancer.. Just wanted to tell you cause he was DiddyVaporFalcon. He used the account 'Adrimal' but I changed the name to 'Admiral Neo'. We shared an account in LU (I thought you knew, he told me after LU you didn't,) so. Anyway, just wanted to inform you. If you have questions, you can contact me on my talk page at: lego.wikia.com (Brickipedia). P.S. My LEGO.com account name is Nionel_LEGO. Thanks. But please, I am not looking for you to feel bad for me. And sorry about him getting banned. He was always looking for excitement ;). Nionel Tiiiiiiiiggggggeeeeerrrrrrr :D? ? I know that I'm about a year late, and you might not see this,? but? uh.. Hey ^w^ -ZephyrZero